Walk Away
by TheEvilBunny
Summary: One night can change you life and everything else after that... facing change is so hard...that you learn to just walk away.
1. Kiss

**Author's Note:** I'm trying to make up for all the lost fic-writing time…I was inspired by reading a lot of HermioneCedric fics….so…here. I know it's pretty late and Cedirc's already dead…but…what the heck! I'll give it a shot.

Dude… forgive me for some of the quotes here… and don't take it against me…I just wanted to use them…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of this fic…or the Song In Another Life by Ashlee Simpson.

_**And I know that look in your eyes**_

_**Like I've seen you before like a million times**_

_**In another life**_

**_In another life maybe…_**

…_**In another life you must have been mine**_

_**-Ashlee Simpson, In Another Life**_

I clutched my forehead, rubbing my temples.

I can't take this. It's too much pressure…

Harry and Ron are fighting…and Rita Skeeter has yet to show everyone about my "secret affair with the boy who lived". This triwizard thing is too much for me to handle.

I stood up, walking to the bookshelves as I stood up from my table. This was what I needed. A night's worth of reading.

I walked past the bookshelves, taking quick glances at books. I only caught a few keywords…but only one caught my eye.

"Dragons: Slaves or Monsters?" I tiptoed to reach the book, but I still couldn't reach it. My middle finger brushed the book, but I still couldn't reach it.

I had an idea…an I knew this was only a last resort…but I couldn't resist reading the book.

I stacked books on the floor, stepping on them so I could reach the book I wanted. I smiled victoriously as I held the book in my hands.

"Very innovative…Miss Granger." I turned, hoping that is wasn't the librarian that had seen me do this.

It was Cedric Diggory, and I felt a rush of relief fill me.

"Thank you." I replied, proudly.

"You know…that's not allowed…but…" he smiled. "Since it's a logical way of thinking…and this is a place of thinking…I can reconsider telling…" he smiled.

"Thank you…again." I smiled even more widely now.

"Hermione Granger, right? You're Harry Potter's friend."

"Yes." I replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

"We're competing against each other in the triwizard tournament." He said.

"Oh…well, then…" I could reply to this… I was, in Ron's terms, 'betraying Harry'.

"But we're good friends." He smiled that irresistible smile gain. "He's a worthy opponent. A good sport, that Potter."

"Yep…that's Harry alright…never letting himself lose…never letting people down…" I replied.

"You seem a bit smug…for a person who's the friend of the most well-known boy in all of the wizarding world…"

"My friends are fighting…and all the rumors… it's…very tiring…" I rolled my eyes.

"You want to take a walk with me?" he asked.

I nodded. I needed a walk right now. Maybe I could take my thoughts off of Harry and Ron…at least…just for the night.

We walked for about an hour or so…stopping every now and then to take a seat on one of the benches. Although, throughout the entire walk, none of us spoke a word…of course, other than "let's sit for a while" or "let's rest". Even though we did not talk, we knew that we both wanted to speak with each other.

"So…why the frown, Hermione? A beautiful and charming young lady such as you should always be wearing her pretty smile…" he tried to engage into a conversation.

I blushed. "Well, for one…my best friends are fighting…"

"You know…there could be worse things…trust me…I know…"

I stopped in my tracks, and he followed suit. I looked at him, knowing what it meant. He probably lost a parent…or a friend…or anyone he loved dearly… I dared not ask who it was…

I just looked at him sympathetically.

He chuckled. "Everyone looks at me like that…every time I bring it up…I don't know why…I mean, it happens. It's not worth pitying someone because of that…"

"I'm sorry…" I whispered.

"I know…every one is. At least, that's what they all say." He looked down, and then looked up to face me.

I smiled sweetly, and the look of pity was no longer there. Instead, I looked at him with respect.

In a millisecond, I saw him inching closer to me. I tried to pull back, but I couldn't as if something were stopping me from pulling away.

Instead, I tiptoed to reach his lips, feeling hit hands fall to my waist for support.

I could feel a jolt as his warm lips pressed into mine.

My eyes closed involuntarily.

I let my arms wrap around his neck, and my fingers rustling through his dirty-blonde hair.

We pulled away, to take a breath… and he caught my lisp in his…

We parted…and I refused to look at him, letting my eyes travel to the ground. My lips quivered, and my hands dropped to my sides.

"This is wrong…" I whispered. "I'm sorry…I…"

My heart beat loudly.

"Hermione...I'm sorry…I didn't mean to...it just-" he placed a hand on my shoulder.

I brushed it away, still looking at the ground.

I quickly walked away.

Lifting my fingers to touch my lips. I could still imagine… his lips touching mine… his arms around my waist…

I tried to erase it, but it was there. The evidence was planted on my lips.

**Author's Note:** First chapter done! Second Chapter up!


	2. Footsteps

**Author's Note:** I didn't expect this to be another chapter…it was supposed to be connected to chapter one…which was supposed to be a memory.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or the song.

Let's pretend

That I've moved on

Then I'll tell myself

That life goes on without you

Open my eyes

Look deep inside…

**-Britney Spears, I Run Away**

I was walking down the hallways, when I saw Malfoy walking toward me. He passed, bumping his shoulder to mine on purpose.

He fell down, just as I did.

"Look what you've done!" he shouted.

"It's not my fault you didn't bother to look at where you're going! And you hit me on purpose!" I retorted, surprised that I had done so.

"And how dare you speak to me like that! You have no right to be in the wizarding world. Dumbledore ought to be ashamed that you walk around this school's hallways. Filthy mudblood!"

His friends, Crabbe and Goyle, helped him up as he brushed away dust from his cloak. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, still keeping the smug smirk on his face.

I felt my tongue freeze as he said the word. My lips moved, but I couldn't say a word. Nothing could be said to him that was lower than what he had said.

"Malfoy!"

I turned around to see Cedric Diggory walking toward us, almost glad that he was coming to help…almost.

"Causing more trouble, I see. Would you like another detention with professor Flitwick tonight. Looks like you deserve it."

My eyes traveled to Malfoy who just walked away, bumping Cedric the same way he had done to me. Stupid ferret boy still didn't learn his lesson.

"Are you okay?" I looked up to see Cedric holding out a hand for me.

I nodded, realizing that I was still sitting on the floor. "Thank you."

I smoothed out my skirt. It felt weird…since what had happened a week ago.

"And what were you doing with Malfoy? I heard you two bickering, and it seemed like you don't like each other very much," he smiled again. It was hard to tell if it were real or just out of pity.

I smiled, wiping away a tear that I had no idea was there. "Yeah…I think it's natural for Gryffindors and Slytherins to hate each other. You know…the evil and the brave."

He chuckled. "Would you like to take a walk with me?" asking the question he had asked that night…

"A walk would be nice."

We started to walk. Then continued outside…near the lake. I felt uneasy, as if walking with a boy…and older boy… made me feel conscious. And it did. It felt weird…the way he had helped me today. The way he smiled at me… That night…

"Malfoy…he…he said something…" he refused to look back at me, as I turned to face him.

I looked away. Shoot, why did he have to hear that. It was bad enough that Harry, Ron, and the Slytherins knew…but now, Cedric?

"It's true," I said, a lump rising to my throat. "Is that why you wanted to walk with me?"

I saw him struggle for words. "Not really…"

"Then what else do you want to know? What do my parents do? What's it like to have a muggle family and study in the wizarding world?" I couldn't control myself, feeling the cold tear as it rolled down my cheeks. I quickly wiped it away.

"No…that's not it…" he said defensively, stepping in front of me.

"Good Night, Cedric." I started to walk away, the snow rustling past my boots.

He grabbed me by the hand, and I was almost glad that he did. "Wait," I turned around.

"Look, I know something happened between us, but that doesn't change anything-" I continued angrily.

"Yes it does!" he answered.

"Yeah…how?" I asked. "You should have a good night's sleep. The triwizard tournament is still ongoing…and you need the energy for your tasks. Plus…you need to find a date for the Yule Ball…that's about a week or two from now. No need to waste it on a mudblood." I wiped away more tears. I hated that I was walking away again, just as I had before.

He grabbed me by the shoulders. "What if I want to!" he said frustratingly. "What if I want to go with you? What if I don't want to go with a pureblood? So what if you're a mudblood? It doesn't change anything…it doesn't change what happened that night…you know there's something there…why do you have to be so scared?"

"I have faced more than what you are facing in the triwizard tournament right now…so you have no right to say that I am scared. I AM NOT SCARED. That was just one night. It can't change my life. I WON'T LET IT CHANGE MY LIFE." I looked down…letting the tears fall quietly. I cried for the fact that what he had said was all true…and I was lying once more. I WANTED it to change my life. I WAS afraid…

He lifted my chin to face him. Just as he did that other night… he leaned in, his lips barely brushing past mine. I felt my heart beat loudly in my ears as he inched closer.

He pulled away, and pulled me to a tight hug.

I was sobbing quietly as he rustled his hands through my hair. We stayed like that for a few minutes, until my tears subsided.

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

I nodded. "Good night, Cedric." I said again. And I walked away, as if nothing had happened. I could see from the corner of my eyes that he was walking away as well.

Leaving unseen footsteps…but marking a time in our lives…that can't be erased.

**Author's Note:** Should I write another chapter for this? What about the Yule Ball…if you review me enough…I will:D


	3. Last Kiss

**Author's Note:** Okay… I'm doing this in an office so forgive me for any senseless writing… i.e. continuous drabbles. You should know how insanely bored I am and that I have no choice but to write, write, and uhm…write. So…Nikki, dude, I'm sorry if this is very pointless…hopefully you don't let Kathlyn read my fics…or any other person, for that fact… you know how very …confidential…your reviews should be… Sadly, they are currently posted in the net where people from around the world are free to read it…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of this fic.

_So here I am _

_Looking pretty for you_

_They come and go_

_So many faces_

_It's no use_

_So I'm dancing alone_

_Dreaming solo_

_Cause your love's the one worth waiting for_

_It's just like heaven_

-**Ashlee Simpson, Dancing Alone**

It was time…it was the Yule Ball. I felt uneasy as I stepped into the room, carefully walking down the stairs, avoiding all the whispers and stares that came my way. I looked around for any sign of him, although I hoped that he had not noticed that I was doing so.

He caught my eye as his date, Cho Chang, hooked her arm around his. I heard they have been close since their first year here in Hogwarts, although I was surprised to see them together here.

I was startled to see my date, Victor Krum, offer his arm for me. I took it, as a sign of respect. He was, after all, my date.

"Hello, Viktor," I greeted him with a smile.

"You look beautiful…" I heard him say, along with some other compliments…although I didn't really hear them. I heard him say my name, but I wasn't sure if he was since he had said it wrong, yet again. I was having second thoughts of being with him tonight… eyeing Cedric and Cho suspiciously from the corner of my eye. I felt a tinge of jealousy as Cedric whispered something in Cho's ear… How I longed for that feeling again…that incredible feeling when our lips met… the jolt of electricity from my head down to my toes… somehow, being around him already made me feel that way… but it just wasn't enough…

I snapped out of my trance when the music began and Viktor pulled me to the dance floor.

I forced a smile as I was being turned and lifted. Viktor was a graceful dancer… it seemed to me that he had a lot of experience. Although I could feel his arms around my waist as he lifted me and twirled me, I felt like I wasn't really there…like my mind was somewhere else…where my heart was…

I had a funny feeling in my elbow, where Cedric had brushed his arm…touching my skin slightly. I believe he felt it too… he seemed off for a while. He accidentally stepped on my foot, and I heard him whisper and apology, just as I whispered an apology back.

I was doing pretty well for someone who was physically inept. Maybe it was because of the false hope of making contact again… or maybe because I had waited for this night to finally fix things… and I wasn't going to let anything ruin this night… dancing was not a liability.

It didn't matter at the moment, because I was doing just fine. Forcing a wider smile into my lips, and feeling the lipstick stretch my lips as my lips felt dry when we made contact just a few seconds before, I danced on.

The dance finally ended and I excused myself.

I exited the room, and I felt cold eyes on me. I didn't know if it was from Viktor, checking if was okay; or Ron, who has been glaring at me for quite a while now; or Cedric... I didn't even want to think about why he was looking at me… and I dared not look to see who it was.

I pushed open the doors to the girls' room, my heels clicking loudly in the bathroom tiles.

I held the sink for support as I inched closer to the mirror, checking for any smudged makeup or any loose hair strands. I wiped away excess mascara with my pinky and washed my hands.

Cho Chang entered the room, beaming.

I grit my teeth to stop myself from making any remarks.

She checked herself in the mirror then looked at me, a smile still playing in her lips.

"Cedric is such a sweet boy, isn't he?" she asked me, as if mocking me.

"Yes, he sounds like he is…" I replied monotonously.

"And a gentleman, too…" she giggled.

"Hm…" I nodded, smiling back. I hoped I didn't sound as uninterested as I really was.

"I better get back inside…Cedric is waiting…" she grabbed her purse and exited the room.

My grip on the sink tightened and I felt tears beginning to sting my eyes… I checked myself for the last time, and walked back to the Grand Hall.

000

Viktor was waiting with a glass of punch… We ate… We danced… We sang along… We chatted… and soon, the night was beginning to end.

Viktor and I said our goodbyes then I sat with Ron and Harry…hoping to hear good news from them… I was going to ask about Cedric and Cho, but our conversation ended in bickering and tears…

I was left at the footsteps of the entrance to the grand hall, tears streaming down my cheeks. My hair was a mess, and my makeup was smudged.

"Why the frown Hermione…a beautiful ad charming lady such as you should always be wearing her pretty smile…" I recognized the smoothness of the voice. I knew it all too well… I knew the line just as well… I had heard it a few weeks ago, when we had first talked…

"What are you doing here? Isn't Cho waiting for you?" I asked angrily.

"Haha!" he laughed… I could not believe that he had the courage to laugh at a time like this… "Are you…jealous?" he asked playfully.

"No…I'm just…" tears began to well up my eyes. I didn't know why but something about this was wrong… I knew it was wrong… but I wanted it. Badly. "Why am I telling you this? I-I should g-go…" Here I was again…walking away…

"Hermione…wait. Please. We need to fix this…" I felt my heart leap when he said this… he was right…we needed to fix this.

I turned around to face him, I felt my legs move involuntarily. I took out my shoes, walking barefoot on the grass…following him into a bench. It felt like déjà vu. The same place…the same bench… I shook my head, stopping in my tracks… I refused to fall in love with him all over again…

"Look, Cedric… I-I know t-that something happened… a-and I liked what happened…b-but… we can't let this change anything… we j-just can't…"

The tears fell again. I looked away, not wanting him to see me like this.

He lifted his hand to my cheek and wiped away the tears. I saw his finger blacken when he wiped away my tears, along with the smudged mascara.

"Shhh…" he whispered, pulling me closer again.

I was trying to stop, but I've wanted this to happen again…that I could not.

Our lips met again, for a second…more passionate kiss….

I wanted to pull back… but I couldn't…wouldn't. It's not supposed to happen like this… we were supposed to be fixing things…not making everything worse.

With every breath, memories flashed in my mind… Harry… Ron… Cho… Viktor… Cedric… I was letting all these people down. Ron had been upset about me being with Viktor… what more if I were with Cedric…and what was to happen to Cho?

I pulled away, but not too far away. Our foreheads were close together… I began to cry again.

"Cedric… please…" I pleaded… although I didn't really know what it was I was pleading for… I didn't know if I wanted him to stop, or continue…

"P-People will be affected… I-I don't want to hurt them… What about Harry…and Ron? O-Or…" it pained me to say her name. "Cho…"

He looked up at the sound of her name.

"Why did you ask her to the Yule Ball? Why her? I-If you and I were…" I asked, my voice slowly fading away into quiet sobs. He seemed surprised at my question…

"What Cho and I have is different from what we have…" he seemed unsure of his answer. "She's like a sister to me… my best friend.."

"But it's not the way she sees you… to her, it's more than that…" he looked surprised by my reply. "Don't tell me you don't know what she feels about you…"

He looked down.

I nodded. "See… these people…" I bit my lip as my voice quivered. "This is why we can't…" I swallowed hard, breathing in as much air as possible… holding the tears that were threatening to fall again.

"I understand…" he lifted my chin then kissed me softly on the lips. Something about it told me that it was the last one I would ever get from him… "I'm sorry… I love you…"

His words were barely a whisper, but they startled me a bit.

"…but if that means letting you go…then I will…"

I smiled weakly. "Goodnight." I kissed him on the cheek for a short second.

I walked away, leaving him there for the third time. I lifted my hand to my mouth, covering suppressed sobs. Tears fell again. I pulled up my periwinkle blue gown, feeling the dew of the grass on my feet.

I mouthed a silent "I love you" as I walked away.

Something about walking away made me feel like I was leaving a part of my life behind… like something about me will be lost and never be found again… For once, walking away didn't feel right… and that scared her.

**Author's Note:** Okay…it's finally finished… heehee! I'm really starting to like this fic… I'm off to make another drabble…


End file.
